A different Hollows
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Ok let's face it. Most of us want Rachel and Ivy, they've been subtext since the first chapter of Dead Witch Walking but broke everyone's hearts in Pale Demon, now I'm making it where they ARE together but that's not all! Rachel knows bout her demon side, and so do her 'demon parents' who adopted her in the demon world when she was little. AU OOC femslash M for Jenks
1. Chapter 1

**Hollows AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Rachel always knew she was at least half demon, as did some of the demons, two of whom pretty much adopted her? But there's something else. Something Rachel never meant to let anyone know…and it has to do with Ivy. AU OOC Bashing and Femslash)**

"Morgan!" Denon, her now former supervisor, shouted just as Rachel's new comrade and friend Ivy Tamwood stormed out of his office and was making her way to the exit door. Rachel Morgan, classified as an Earth Witch, yelped as she bonked her head on the bottom of her now former desk at her name being shouted.

"Ow! I'm cleaning it out already!" Rachel shouted back rubbing the back of her head while Ivy turned, just shy of the exit door, and looked at Rachel with mostly black eyes that had a ring of brown to them. Rachel glanced up and met Ivy's eyes, smiling softly as she did so and causing the living vampire to relax a little until Denon stormed out of his office.

"Jeez. You wanted me gone so bad at least let me finish cleaning out my small space in peace!" Rachel said scowling as Denon stormed over to her, looking mighty pissed. Now most of the office was either attracted to him, or scared stiff of him…Rachel however was neither and was not afraid to show it now that he no longer had any control over her.

"I wanted you gone for the last two years Morgan you lowly little earth witch, but when you finally leave you have to take my best runner with you. Not good Morgan, not good." Denon said glaring down at Rachel who gave him a roll of her eyes and a snort.

"I'm not _taking_ her anywhere. For me to take her means that it'd be against her wishes. If she wants to leave with me that's fine, if it makes you feel better I _did_ try to convince her to stay. Just cause I'm fed up of you sabotaging me and want to leave didn't mean I planned on dragging anyone else along for the ride. Hell I expected to go solo actually. If she wants to leave alongside me, that's her choice and I'll respect it. I'm certainly grateful to have her helping my stupid witchy ass." Rachel said turning her back to him as she finished packing away the rest of her stuff.

"Yeah right I bet you used some kind of spell to bewitch her or something." Denon said scowling at Rachel who turned towards him surprised, Jenks nearly falling out of her earring.

"I had no idea you had such faith in my abilities Denon. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or not." Rachel said looking at him surprised and causing him to blink for a second while Rachel leaned back against her now former desk to watch him.

"What are you on about Morgan?" Denon asked confused, the whole office silent as a graveyard as they peeked over at the confrontation without trying to be obvious about it.

"Well you must have a lot of faith in me, a 'lowly little earth witch', to think that I managed to bewitch or put some kind of spell on a living vampire. Especially one who is as familiar with my methods of operation regarding spells as Ivy is. So you're either saying that she's too _weak_ to stand up to any kind of spell I can throw at her or I'm _strong_ and _stealthy_ enough to do it without her noticing and stopping me." Rachel said causing Denon to hiss in a sharp breath of air, making Rachel smirk slightly while murmurs ran around the room and Ivy began to walk over with her arms crossed over her chest. Everyone in the department knew that while Rachel was strong, Ivy was stronger, and Rachel had about as much stealth and tact as a troll in a china shop.

"That's not what I meant Morgan! Stop trying to twist my words!" Denon said snarling at Rachel who gave him an innocently confused look.

"You're the one who said I must have bewitched her or something." Rachel pointed out making Denon growl at her and lunge forward, aiming to grab her by her shirt. In a flash Rachel had his arm in her grasp, his wrist twisted unnaturally as she kicked his legs out from under him.

"Let this teach you something Denon. I'm not some employee you can boss around anymore, I'm not a flunky to order and kick around, and I'm damn well not a _ghoul_ like you are. I don't take orders, not from you at least, and the ones I _do_ take orders from really want me to stake your ass right now. I may be just a 'lowly earth witch' in your opinion, but I can do things you don't even have the brain cells to think of. Try to attack me again and see what happens." Rachel hissed, her voice lower than it should be as her eyes flashed dangerously which caused Ivy to raise a single eyebrow. For a second there Rachel's eyes appeared to have flashed red. Interesting. She thought she had imagined it whenever that had happened when they were partnered together.

"As soon as you're on the streets you're fair game Morgan. You hear me?" Denon snarled as Rachel let him go, he obviously didn't notice Ivy behind him just yet.

"I can't take out Tamwood, so you'll be her whipping girl instead. Understand me?" Denon threatened as he rose to his feet.

"If you're dumb enough to openly state that _in front of me no less,_ do you really think I'll let her out of my sight?" Ivy's smooth voice cut in causing Denon to jump and pale ten shades of white when he spun around and saw her standing behind him with nearly pitch black eyes.

"And if you did somehow get past me and to her… well…you'd follow her instantly, and I'd make sure it's _painful_." Ivy said her eyes going pure black as she glares down the sweating ghoul.

"Understand me Denon?" Ivy asked causing him to rapidly nod his head in agreement.

"Good. I'll see you at the new place in a little while Rachel." Ivy said nodding haughtily at Denon before smiling warmly at Rachel who was grinning at her.

"Sure thing Ivy. See you in a little while." Rachel said her grin turning into a soft smile as Ivy gave her a fond look and walked away. Ivy paused, her hand on the metal door handle as she spoke too quick for a human, Witch, or Warlock to hear her.

"If anyone threatens what is mine again I'll kill them twice, and Rachel. Is. Mine." With that Ivy was out the door.

She never knew that Rachel had heard her loud and clear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hollows AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Living in a church…you don't do things by halves do you?" Rachel asked amused and causing Ivy to shrug a little bit. It was about two or three hours after Rachel had left the office, only to find out her whole apartment's worth of things had been spelled and an idiot on the bus had tried to tape a spell to her back. Thankfully she had noticed it and was going to take it off but the kind old man across the street named Keasley took care of it for her.

"Doing things by halves could get you killed." Ivy retorted as she let Rachel in the large wooden door, glancing around with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe but it'd be a lot more fun…besides I'm harder to kill off than you think." Rachel said grinning as she entered the church with her one box of possessions from the office in her arms and a back pack that she had hidden in a safety deposit box under a different name over her shoulder. Ivy closed the door behind her quickly and looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow.

"That's all you have?" Ivy asked nodding to the box and back pack.

"Yep. Assholes spelled pretty much everything in my apartment, thankfully Jenks knows someone in storage that can hold my stuff until I'm able to de-spell it all with salt, except for a few things that the water will wreck. I see an I.S. agent following me, I'm kicking their ass for my autographed Takata CD." Rachel said scowling as she glared at the wall.

"Ouch." Ivy said with a wince.

"Got at least a weeks worth of work cloths in here and a couple thousand dollars though, so we'll be good on cash for a while at least. Not to mention I have my make up and disguise kits in here so that if we need to go incognito, there's no chance anyone will sense a spell about our disguises." Rachel said shrugging slightly as she opened the back pack that was larger on the inside than it looked. Ivy raised an eyebrow as she looked into the bag, looking up at Rachel who grinned at her.

"A simple expansion charm. I also have some protein drinks and rations in here in case we ever run out of food and can't get more immediately. A couple of charms and amulets of all sorts, several rare plants under stasis charms, a few of my spell books, a couple of fake ID's, some helpful little potions under stasis spells, four trench knives, two bo-staff's, about a hundred spelled splat balls, an extra splat gun, three maps to safe houses all over the state, two disks full of blackmail, six burner phones, about five dozen contacts and friends that'll give me a hand, and a couple of other goodies too." Rachel said rummaging around in her back pack, her whole arm disappearing inside of it as Ivy stared with her eyes getting wider and wider as the list went on.

"This is only one of five 'treasure bags' as I call them that I've gotten hidden within this city alone." Rachel said with a cheeky grin while Ivy's eyebrow shot up to her hairline.

"You are prepared for almost anything with what all you've listed as being in that bag of yours. How did you get all of that without anyone noticing? Especially the potions, charms, weapons, and money?" Ivy asked as she led the way to the kitchen which caused Rachel to pause for a moment before she grinned widely.

"Have I told you I love your taste in kitchens?" Rachel asked setting her box down on the counter and causing Ivy to look surprised but slightly bashful.

"It came like this when I bought it. Apparently there was a witch amongst the old church staff…" Ivy said before looking pointedly at Rachel's back pack again.

"Made the potions and charms myself. The weapons and money were presents from my parents." Rachel said shrugging slightly as she examined the kitchen, earning a blink and confused look from Ivy.

"Parents? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't your father dead?" Ivy asked curiously and making Rachel wince a bit.

"My mom's husband, my dad and my brothers father is dead yeah…but he was my step-dad, raised me as if I were his own of course but I was born from another man." Rachel said causing Ivy to nod in understanding.

"So it all came from your real father then?" Ivy asked causing Rachel to snort slightly and shake her head.

"Nah. I'm not even sure who my real father is…or if he even knows that I exist. The stuff in my bags, cloths included, are presents from my adoptive parents of sorts. They found me when I was wondering around lost one day as a little kid and took a shine to me. Since they can't have kids of their own…they tend to spoil me. Papa especially loves giving me weapons, said something about making sure no idiot boy can hurt me, while mama prefers to give me clothes and money and some rare things like the books or plants." Rachel said shrugging slightly at the first sentence but smiling fondly at the rest as she put Mr. Fish on the counter in the kitchen near the sink.

"Sounds like they care about you a great deal." Ivy said softly and making Rachel nod her head happily.

"Yeah they love me as if I was their own and treat me like it too but enough about me. Is there a spare room I can put my things in?" Rachel asked shaking her head slightly as she picked up her box again, making Ivy nod.

"Yeah there are two bedrooms and I've already claimed mine. I'll show you the other one." Ivy said leading Rachel down the hallway and towards the bedrooms.

"Thanks." Rachel said smiling thankfully at the living vamp who smiled back.

"Not a problem. If you don't have any shampoo or body wash, you can use some of mine until you can get some of your own. Take a nice hot shower or something and I'll be in the living room if you need me." Ivy said smiling at Rachel who gave her another thankful smile and nodded her head.

"Thanks again. I owe you Ivy." Rachel said as Ivy started to walk away to let Rachel settle in on her own.

"Don't worry about it. Help yourself." Ivy said not looking back, her next words muttered so that Rachel shouldn't be able to hear…but she did.

"I love it when you smell like me, because then it lets everyone know you're mine."

Rachel couldn't help but grin at that.

 _'Oh of course I'm yours silly Vampire, but that also makes you mine. You have no idea what you've signed up for.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hollows AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Just because I look like a slut doesn't mean I'll put out before the first date." Rachel said calmly, smirking as Ivy had her pinned to the couch in the living room.

"What?" Ivy asked startled at this and pulling back slightly from where she was nuzzling Rachel's neck.

"You have to take me out on at least one date before expecting me to put out. Just as a warning, I suck at relationships and don't do 'friends with benefits'. So unless you want a girlfriend with no clue what she's doing half the time…I'm afraid you'll have to get off _of_ me, not get off _to_ me." Rachel said shrugging slightly as Ivy blinked down at her with nearly pitch black eyes.

"Girlfriend?" Ivy asked in a whisper causing Rachel to smile slightly shyly.

"If you want me to be." Rachel said causing Ivy to beam brightly.

"Can I bind you to me?" Ivy asked grinning and making Rachel shake her head.

"Not yet. Let's try dating for a while before thinking of something more… permanent okay?" Rachel asked making Ivy frown slightly but nod.

"That's understandable and agreeable. There's no rush." Irby agreed as she slowly began to release Rachel.

"You didn't have to release me. There's nothing wrong with some cuddling between a couple." Rachel said smiling as she leaned up and nuzzled Ivy's neck, reaching one hand up to tangle in her hair.

"You sure?" Ivy asked her eyes narrowing while Rachel hummed slightly.

"Your hair _is_ as soft as it looks. And yes I'm sure. If you try to take it too far too soon I'll let you know." Rachel said smiling as she laid down further on the couch, pulling Ivy on top of her.

"I don't think you'd be able to stop me if I truly wanted to get to you." Ivy said smirking slightly as she began to wrap her arms around the red head who smirked mischievously.

"Oh really?" Rachel nearly purred the word out causing Ivy's eyes to dilate slightly before she blinked. Faster than she could react, Rachel had switched their positions so that the older girl was on her back laying on the couch with Rachel on top of her pinning her hands above her head with one hand.

"How?" Ivy asked shocked, her eyes widening and making Rachel smirk mischievously as she released her vampires' hands and cuddled close the taller woman.

"Like I said, I'm harder to kill than you think. I have quite a few secrets, babe, but don't worry. You'll learn them in time." Rachel said kissing Ivy's cheek and snuggling closer as she laid her head on the ravenette's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Ivy managed to ask a minute later as she stared down at the red head using her as a pillow and a teddy bear.

"Cuddling into you and going to sleep. Problem?" Rachel asked raising both her eyebrows as she looked up at the living vampire who blinked for a minute before smiling softly.

"No…no problems at all." Ivy said smiling as she wrapped her arms around Rachel, holding her close.

"Good. Night Ivy, sweet dreams." Rachel said with a small yawn before her eyes closed and she seemed to fall asleep immediately.

"Good night dear heart. Sweet dreams." Ivy whispered back as she began to fall asleep as well. This probably wouldn't be too comfortable in the morning but right now…she didn't really care. She was content to sleep on the sofa as long as Rachel stayed in her arms. She had honestly thought the red head would have struggled to get free and put up a front by saying she wasn't interested in Ivy like that…she didn't expect the girl to want to be her girlfriend but she didn't mind a bit.

In fact she kind of liked the thought of calling the feisty red head her girlfriend…maybe soon she could convince the girl to be her scion? Those were thoughts for another day. Ivy couldn't help it as her eyes slid closed and she slipped off into the best nights sleep she had since she was a child, subconsciously holding the witch closer to her body protectively.

Several hours later Ivy's eyes snapped open as an offensive and new odor hit her nose, causing her to jolt awake immediately. The first thing she noticed was that Rachel was no longer in her arms where she was safe. Well…that was the only thing she noticed as she immediately shot to her feet and dashed towards Rachel's scent that was a mixture of her natural redwood and the dark chocolate of amusement.

"You know you don't have to come cook for me _every_ morning right?" Rachel asked amused as Ivy dashed to the kitchen where the scents originated with as much Vampric speed as she could.

"Oh I know but let's face it. I'm not going to stop." An unknown woman's voice said amused as Ivy entered the kitchen with her Aura out and her body tensed for a fight.

"Morning Ivy. Want some coffee?" Rachel asked smiling at her recently made girlfriend whose eyes were almost fully black as she stared down the strange looking woman cooking on one of the stoves. The woman's back was to Ivy, which annoyed the vampire, as she bustled about in a strange looking pink robe and pair of slippers as her curly red hair bounced around her.

"Are you okay Rachel? Who's this?" Ivy asked immediately going to Rachel's side at the table and standing almost protectively in front of her.

"You must be the vampire girlfriend." The unknown woman said turning to look at Ivy with green eyes like Rachel's only hers had a red ring in them.

"How'd you know? I haven't even mentioned that to you ye- you and papa were spying on me weren't you?" Rachel asked cutting herself off halfway through a sentence as she gave the woman a blank look.

"We felt your powers act up a bit in anger and decided to see what was going on and if you needed a hand. We saw you flipping off the I.S. and decided to keep watch in case they tried to tag you and got close enough to doing so for us to worry. Of course Al and I were almost ready to rip apart your consort when she pinned you…Al laughed himself hoarse at your way of handling that." The woman that looked like an older Rachel said snickering slightly and making Rachel roll her eyes.

"Right…anyways. Ivy this is my adoptive mom that I told you about, Newt, the 'Al' she mentioned is my adoptive dad that I mentioned yesterday. Mama, this is my new girlfriend, roommate, and work partner Ivy." Rachel said smiling as she introduced Ivy to the older version of herself.

"Rachel…are you aware that your adoptive mom is a demoness?" Ivy asked slowly, hesitantly as she stared at the amused woman.

"Of course I know. I'm not completely dumb babe." Rachel said amused as well as she watched the going ons curiously.

"Didn't say you were. Do I want to know how you came to be adopted by demons dear heart?" Ivy asked, the pet name slipping out casually but accidentally, as she looked between her girlfriend and her girlfriends…adoptive mom.

"I was wondering around the Ever After lost when I accidentally used Ley Line magic as a little girl, and mama and papa found me and took a shine to me." Rachel said shrugging it off as if it were no big deal.

"Well of course we did. All the demons took a shine to you, after all you are the first demon child in over 5,000 years." Newt said casually as she finished frying what smelled like bacon and scooped it onto a plate. Ivy blinked for a moment as she stared at Newt, looking as dumbstruck as she could before turning to look at Rachel who grinned at her sheepishly. Finally after a minute of tension and silence, the living vampire found her voice.

"Wait…what?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hollows AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Yeah that's one of the secrets I mentioned last night." Rachel said grinning sheepishly as she looked at the living vampire.

"But you're a witch, so how can you be a demoness? You don't even smell of demon?" Ivy questioned confused and causing Rachel to sigh slightly.

"My birth father is apparently a demon, which one he is I don't know nor care. That made me a half demon at birth, however due to my witch blood I had suffered from Rosewood Syndrome when I was a baby. One of my dad's friends used an illegal genetic treatment to implant more demon DNA in me to save me from Rosewood. Doing that made me more demon than witch, however my scent stays that of a normal witch's for my own protection." Rachel said shrugging at the end as if it were no big deal.

"Like I said she's the first demon child in 5,000 years, so naturally almost all of the demons are inclined to spoil and protect her. She's also the only female demon besides myself, which makes her even more precious for us." Newt added as she served up the bacon, sliding a generous helping of it to Rachel who smiled at her.

"Basically every male demon out there aside from her adoptive dad and a few others are trying to seduce her to bear demon babies to revive our race…although we make it quite clear that if any of them lay a finger on her, I'll kill them slowly and painfully." Newt said sliding a plate to Ivy who was still standing beside Rachel staring with wide eyes. The comment about male demons trying to seduce Rachel though, that got a growl out of her.

"Rachel's _mine_!" Ivy snarled her fists clenching and causing Newt to smirk.

"And _that_ is why I didn't kill her Rachel. She's as protective of you as me and your dad are." Newt said causing Rachel to sigh and hit her head on the table.

"Tinks Little red undies what's going on? Why does it smell like – a demon!?" Jenks flew into the kitchen with a scowl on his face before paling and promptly pulling his sword.

"It's alright Jenks. This is my adoptive mom, Newt. She's been looking after me ever since I was little." Rachel said quickly as she explained things to the pixie who blinked at her for a moment before looking at Newt, then at Ivy, then back to Rachel.

"Is it wrong that I'm starting to feel bad for whoever Denon sends after you now?" Jenks asked after a moment of staring, making Rachel snicker while Ivy and Newt frowned.

"No!" Newt and Ivy said instantly and at the same time, causing them both to share startled looks when they realized what they had done.

"Seriously Denon has trouble finding his nose on his own…why should we feel bad for whoever listens to the idiot?" Rachel asked making Jenks crack up while Ivy shook her head slightly.

"You are trouble little witch…but that's okay. I like trouble." Ivy said smiling as she took the seat next to Rachel who grinned at her.

"I'm not trouble. I'm a trouble _magnet_. Besides you're dangerous, but that's okay because I like danger and I like you." Rachel said smirking as she leaned closer to Ivy before poking her on the nose.

"Boop." Rachel said grinning at the look of disbelief on Ivy's face while the red head leant back into her seat while Newt rolled her eyes and Jenks fell to the table laughing at the look on Ivy's face.

"I don't get what the significance of that 'boop' thing you do is but you only do it to people important to you. If he wasn't so small I'm sure you'd have done it to Jenks too." Newt said causing Rachel to shrug her shoulders.

"I don't really understand it much either…I just get these flashes sometimes of…I don't know how to explain it other than of a past life or something. I…One of the people in them…they were important to me and they…they did the boop thing to the people they liked. I guess that's why I do it." Rachel said frowning slightly as she tried to think causing Newt to grimace and nod in understanding.

"Yeah your soul is pretty old, about as old if not older than mine is…and with your demon blood still growing and developing your body it stands to reason that your past memories would be tickling at your mind. Can you remember anything about the past life you mentioned? What you looked like or what the people around you were like?" Newt asked causing Rachel to frown as she nibbled at her bacon in thought.

"I looked the same I think. My hair was red and my eyes were green but at the same time different. My hair was longer and straight for one…and I wasn't as pale or small as I am now." Rachel began thoughtfully while Newt frowned.

"Well by demon terms you're still a growing child, which is one of the reasons I insist on coming to make you breakfast every day, so you could grow into the size that you were in the past life." Newt said making Ivy raise an eyebrow at her.

"Rachel is in her twenties though?" Ivy asked in obvious confusion as she looked at the demoness that looked a lot like Rachel at the moment.

"Demons and proto-demons like Rachel age and develop slower than any other race. Twenty is a perfectly legal adult to all the other races but it's still a child to demons. A demon or demoness is not considered an adult until the age of forty. Much like how the age of consent for other races is sixteen instead of eighteen though, the age of consent for demons is usually around thirty five to thirty eight depending on the demons development and growth rates. Rachel is small and underdeveloped for witch standards because she is developing like a demon. For demon standards she's actually a little ahead of development but still small which is natural in female demons." Newt explained causing Ivy to blink for a moment before she looked at the just as surprised Rachel.

"So…I'm dating someone who is under-aged?" Ivy asked making Newt nod.

"Yes but dating is permitted as a demon or demoness grows as long as there is no sexual activity until the demon child is the age of consent. Personally the way I see is if you don't mind dating her and waiting until she's at least thirty six then you have my full permission to date her. It's not often a demon or demoness finds someone of another species willing to wait that long." Newt said nodding and making Ivy smile at Rachel.

"I'll wait however long Rachel needs me too." Ivy said making Rachel's cheeks turn red while Newt smiled and Jenks flew over to land on Rachel's earring to tease and joke at the red heads embarrassment.

"What else do you remember Rachel?" Newt asked turning her attention back to her daughter who frowned in thought again.

"I remember…who I think were my friends…and the person who killed me…one of my friends…I got the boop thing from…but there was another…she was…more important to me than the rest…I think I had a crush on her…or maybe more than a crush…I can't remember completely. She was small, two years younger than me, her hair was black with red tips…she loved the color red, had a red hood and everything…her eyes were silver though…she had a large red weapon…a scythe…Crescent Rose? I think that's what she called it…she didn't look it…but she was really strong…and as fast as an undead master vampire. I remember something about rose petals. I…I remember a scream…I think she saw me be killed." Rachel said thinking hard before a gasp from Ivy caused every eye to turn to her.

Ivy's eyes were wide and locked on Rachel as they faintly glowed silver. Her voice was weak and shaky, too low for most people to hear her, as she spoke a single name. A single name that caused Rachel to grasp her head in pain as one past life became clear.

"P-Pyrrha?"


End file.
